Volunteers
Volunteers are people who got officially hired by Utherverse and are enrolled into the volunteer program to represent Utherverse in game. These volunteers fall in 3 different categories managed by their own staff members. Volunteers have a yellow badge displayed with their name to identify them in game. Their chatcolor is yellow, and so is their avatar name in the chat window. You can also use the ingame staff/volunteer search function to quickly see if one is online. Volunteers with a blue name tag have access to some moderation tools. New members are normally not able to send private messages, but they can send private messages to volunteers. =WorldOps Volunteers= Community Guides A guide is here to help members both new and old. They answer basic questions, give tours, and assist where needed. As a guide, you would mostly perform your role within our welcome center and be a new users first contact with the RLC Volunteer program and community. Community Leader Leaders are former guides that are trainees to become Protectors. Their main task is to assist new members like guides do. However they also handle minor rules of conduct violations. Community Protector Are volunteers with the primal role to ensuring all members following the rules of conduct. You can contact them if you encounter any member harassing you. Or if you want to report a member for doing something you think is against the rules of conduct. In most cases they will ask you to provide a screenshot so they can assess if they can do anything. Protectors have tools available to assist them with this job. They can also escalate issues up the chain to WorldOps. Community Moderator Community Moderators are volunteers and former community protectors whose experience is drawn upon to assist all other volunteers they still carry out the normal things protectors do and they have added duties related to assist other Protectors, Leaders, Guides. =Event Volunteers= Ambassadors The Ambassador's are another friendly face of the RLC community and ensure that all users, both new and old alike have a fun and memorable experience. They assist people with learning about all the different facets of our community, from business to education and events and promote those. They can usually be seen in world hosting great events at public Utherverse venues and are also offering assistance to members where necessary. Universal JoP Universal JoP which stands for Justice of Peace are part of the wedding Team is here to provide access to all the services necessary to plan a wedding event in Utherverse and to ensure it runs smoothly. The JoPs perform Ceremonies, such as Weddings, Collarings, Group Unions or Memorial Services. The JoP badge is a licensed badge with a license fee of 150 Rays every 6 month and 30 Rays for each performed Wedding. Unlike the other Volunteer programs, the JoPs provide a rays-based fee for service. Every 6 months the JoP as well as RLC can review the license renewal. Academy Ambassador Academy ambassadors assist members with everything around UtherAcademy. =Support Volunteers= Tech Volunteers The Tech Volunteers are there for any technical Support you need within Utherverse. They can assist with any issues you encounter within the game, the installation of the game, the social center and other computer issues related to Utherverse you might have. They assist new aswell as established members of the Utherverse Community. Tech Volunteers also have a very well rounded knowledge of utherverse so are able to help with other information or able to direct you to where you can find the information or have your questions answered. QA Volunteers They solely work with the newly in development Curio Browser and worlds there. Category:Badges